THE BEST GIFT EVER
by pururukuru
Summary: Kisah mengenai pertemanan, hadiah dan cinta. Dua insan yang menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain dalam satu hadiah yang akan jadi penentunya, akankah mereka berhasil mewujudkan cinta sejati? / "Jadi ini bukan untukku lalu untuk siapa?"/ "Buruan, nanti bisa-bisa gua lumutan disini!"/ "Ga ada lumut yang mau sama lo!" RnR. Review dapat menentukan kelanjutan cerita. My first fic!


Hai, halo ini fic pertama author Puru. Semoga pada suka ya! Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

 **BEST GIFT EVER**

 **warning!**

Gaje, typo, alur rush, minim deskriptif

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rate : T

Disclaimer Masashi Kisimoto

Naru bukan punya saya, cuma minjem charanya aja, fic ini punya pururkuru.

RnR

.

.

.

"TING TONG"

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tampak baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Hanya ada sehelai handuk putih yang melilit tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih menteskan air, cepat-cepat ia menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk.

"TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG"

"Siapa sih? Tukang loundry aja kok sampai segitunya." Gadis itu mendengus kesal, mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen kecilnya.

"Saku..."

"Apa sih, mencet belnya biasa aja kan bisa. Ini telinga juga masih berfungsi kok!" Sakura memaki pria di depannya. Seorang pria yang mengenakan kemeja hitam putih kotak-kotak lengan panjang di gulung hingga ke atas siku yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna orange, bawahannya celana jeans dan sepatu sneakers hitamPria di depannya malah menatap Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Cengok. Terpukau. Terpesona. Untung saja, dirinya tidak memiliki penyakit mesum tingkat akut , bisa-bisa kena nosebleed. Sebuah semburat merah di sekitar pipi yang memiliki tiga garis di kanan kirinya menandakan dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Heh, kalau di ajak ngomong tuh, matanya jangan kemana-mana! Emangnya ada apa?" Tanya si perempuan dengan polosnya, seolah-olah tidak mengerti arti tatapan pria di depannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau belum pakai 'ehm ehm' itu," Naruto menunjuk handuk Sakura.

"Apa s- EHHHHH!" Sakura memandang tubuhnya sendiri. "Tunggu- tunggu Sakura, *BRUAK!*" pintu aparememmya di banting keras di hadapan wajah Naruto. Sebelumnya Sakura sempat berbalik, masuk kedalam apartemen dan membanting pintu di saat Naruto hendak melangkah masuk.

SKIP TIME

"Jadi ada urusan apa dateng kemari? Kan kemarin juga baru ketemu di kampus." Tanya Sakura dengan wajah garang, ia sendiri sebenarnya masih malu dengan kejadian tadi. Tapi, namanya juga tamu, harus di sambut dengan baik kan. Yah, walaupun sang tamu harus berakhir dengan hidung memerah dan di sumpal tisu akibat pintu yang menyerangnya.

Kaki sebelah kanan Sakura ia taruh di atas kaki kirinya. Duduk di atas sofa bermotif putih garis-garis pink. Interior rumah yang dominan berwarna pastel dan bergaya classic. Sayangnya ada beberapa perabotan yang tampak tak terurus, seperti meja yang berlapiskan debu atau vas bunga yang ada di lantai.

"Gua mau ngajak lu ke mall, mau ga?" Tanya pria berambut secerah mentari yang duduk di sofa tepat di depannya. 'Jarang-jarang Naruto ngajak gua jalan-jalan, apa dia mau ngajak gua kencan ya? Hah, mana mungkin, lagian kita kan emang udah biasa jalan bareng ke toko buku, kalau ke mall...,' pikir Sakura. "Yaelah, lemot amat, cepet aja jawab iya atau ga?" Tanya pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto. "Iya deh, gua ikut!" Sakura sedikit blushing, dirinya sendiri merutuki dirinya kenapa bisa-bisa dia jawab iya begitu. 'Baka, masa gua jalan bareng sama cowo yang udah punya pasangan. Bisa-bisa gua di capa cewe perebut cowo orang.'

'Ini cuma jalan-jalan biasa, Sakura. Tidak lebih, iya tidak lebih.' Pikir Sakura lagi, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ngapain bengong, GC! Udah makin malem nih!" Naruto menarik Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

"Sabar, gua belom ganti baju! Tunggu sebentar lima menit aja ya, ya, ya?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Iya, bener ya lima menit?"

"Iya!"

20 menit kemudian...

"Hah apa-apaan ini, Sakura GC! GC!"

30 menit kemudian..

"SAKURA, GC! Entar gua lumutan disini!"

"Ga ada lumut yang mau sama lo!" Ujar suara di dalam kamar. Di dalam kamar, tampak nuansa kamar yang berantakan. Pintu lemari terbuka, seluruh pakaian tergeletak di luar. Dress, baju tidur, gaun, seragam sekolah semuanya bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Ah, kan bukan kencan, kenapa jadi serumit ini sih!" Sakura merutuki tingkahnya sendiri, ia baru saja kena virus 'salah tingkah'. Gonta-ganti baju, berdiri di depan cermin, memoles aneka kosmetik di wajahnya, menghapusnya lagi, memakai rok pendek hingga panjang, menguncir hingga di gerai, semua telah dilakukan.

Namanya juga W-A-N-I-T-A, ya begitu lah selalu saja ada yang di repotkan. Selalu merasa tidak percaya diri dengan penampilan sendiri, itu lah yang sekarang di pikirkan Sakura.

"Seharusnya gua kan bisa jadi diri sendiri kaya biasanya, eh- jadi diri sendiri, ya itu dia!" Sakura mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya (lagi).

60 menit kemudian...

"Hey, Naruto, katanya mau pergi, kok malah tidur? Maunya apa coba, numpang tidur apa ngajak pergi?" Sakura berusaha membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur di sofa.

"Ah, Hoam! Jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto menguap dengan lebarnya, mengusap-usap kedua matanya.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Jam enam sore."

Naruto melihat seorang gadis di sebelahnya yang memakai dress putih selutut dengan sepatu boot coklat dan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai, tak lupa tas selempang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya.

"Eh, Sakura, tadi kau bilang j-jam ENAM?!" Mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, menggandengnya keluar apartemen.

Mereka terhenti di depan lift, menekan tombol. Tapi, lift belum juga datang, Naruto inisiatif turun melalui tangga.

"Are you crazy? Ini lantai 27 dan kita berlarian- _kau menyeretku_ melalui tangga darurat?"

"Terus kau mau apa FOREHEAD! Masa orang yang punya jidat selebar lapangan bola segini aja udah kecepekan." Sindir Naruto sambil memberikan ekspresi menghina. Amarah Sakura mulai meningkat ke ubun-ubun.

"Apalagi gadis yang memiliki 'itu' rata serata papan jalan, seharusnya kan tidak mudah lelah."

"APA KAU BILANG? OH JADI KAU BERANI YA? SINI KEMARI KAU PENGECUT!" Teriak Sakura, Naruto telah menuruni anak tangga lebih dahulu. Terjadilah keributan di tangga darutat apartemen, semoga saja tetangga sekitar tidak ada yang memarahi kerusuhan disana.

'Gomen ne, Sakura, ini demi kebaikanmu.' Peluh Naruto menetes dengan derasnya. Ia berlari seperti di kejar hantu atau lebih tepatnya gorila yang mengamuk.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Sasuke : bukannya biasanya papan penggilesan ya? kok malah papan jalan.

Naru : ya, suka-suka authornya. Btw, lu ga dapat peran disini ya?

Sasuke : iya, gua dapet di fic sebelah.

Sakura : ngibul, ini aja fic pertamanya author puru, mana ada fic sebelah. Tadi gua denger Papan- PAPAN APA? HAH ULANG-ULANG! AWAS KALIAN YA!

Hinata : Sasu-kun, main bareng ke fic sebelah-sebelahnya aja yuk! (OOC)

(Sasu Hina going out)

Yey, selesailah chapter one, seru ga? seru kan? ini fic pertama puru loh/ dah tau. Ide fic ini author dapet saat lagi jalan bareng sama... yah nanti juga di kasih tau. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fiksi gaje ini. Silahkan fol, pm, review, flame ya semua dukungan diterima.

Arigatou...

4 Agustus 2015

Pururu kuru.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Mana yang lebih bagus Sakura yang terbuat dari emas putih atau emas?"

"Do you want me?"


End file.
